1) Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to lighting systems and, more particularly, to lighting systems used in transit vehicles or conveyances such as buses, lightrail cars, and the like.
2) Background
Transit vehicles and similar conveyances typically rely on fluorescent lighting to provide illumination, in part because of the historical efficiency of such lighting as compared to, e.g., incandescent lighting. Fluorescent lighting in transit vehicles generally involves the placement of one or more elongate tube-like fluorescent bulbs in an overhead lighting compartment, with a series of such compartments stretching from front to back and on either side of the transit vehicle.
Recently, LED-based lighting using light-emitting diodes (LED) has been proposed or developed for transit vehicles. An example of an LED-based lighting system for use in transit vehicles is described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/850,659 filed Sep. 5, 2007, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein. Like fluorescent lighting, LED-based lighting fixtures may be placed in overhead lighting compartments stretching from the front to back and on either side of the transit vehicle, for example.
One potential problem with overhead lighting in transit vehicles is glare caused by undesired reflection of the lights off the windshield or mirrors, especially at nighttime, hindering the driver's ability to see traffic or other road hazards and potentially causing driver eyestrain.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a lighting system for a transit vehicle or conveyance, which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages or limitations of conventional lighting systems and may, for example, mitigate or eliminate internal reflective glare from the windshield or mirrors of the transit vehicle, or provide other benefits and advantages not found in conventional transit vehicle lighting systems.